Game of Love
by miraclewish68
Summary: I dare you to be Mikan's boyfriend for one month."
1. Chapter 1

Game of Love

Game of Love

…

.…

by miraclewish68

…

….

Prologue (I think)

...

January

"Is everything ready, Imai-san?" Inchou asked Hotaru. The gang, excluding Sumire, Natsume and Mikan are inside Hotaru's room. It would seem that they were planning something. "Hm. The bottle is designed to point at them and only them," Hotaru confirmed. Them? Who's "them"? well, obviously, "them" is Natsume and Mikan . Those love birds need all the help they can get.

* * *

"Natsume, hurry up! Hotaru-chan's waiting for us!" Mikan said to Natsume. "Why would I want to do that?" Natsume asked her. Still, he sped up a little. But, Mikan didn't notice. Being the dense girl that she is, she can't notice a slight hair trim. "Because…" she attempted to reply. But then, she closed her mouth. It was no use fighting with Natsume.

Natsume stopped which made Mikan bump to his back. She wasn't looking up. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU STOP?! I ALMOST HAD MY HEAD INJURED, YOU FOOL!" Mikan shouted at him. "We're here, idiot." He opened the door which led to Hotaru's room and went in, closely followed by Mikan.

When they went in, they saw the gang squatting down on the floor, forming a circle with a bottle in the center. "Natsume! Mikan! Come sit with us!" Anna cheerfully said. "What's going on here?" the brunette asked her friends. "We're playing "Truth or Dare". Come on! Let's play!" Inchou exclaimed.

"Hn. What a stupid game," the Kuro Neko remarked. Hotaru jerked her head toward Natsume's direction as she heard him. "If it's a stupid game, then why are you afraid to join?" the Ice Queen said in her icy voice with a barely visible smirk.

"Tch. Whatever," the flamecaster replied. Mikan sat beside Ruka while Natsume sat beside Mikan. "If anyone forfets or backs out, then they'll have to suffer two days in Koko's closet," she stated. Everyone didn't want to get inside Koko's closet, so they decided to join as well, though they know the bottle won't be pointing at them. Mochu spun the bottle, "Let's begin.

The bottle was spinning fast. And finally, it pointed to Natsume. _'shit!' _he thought.

"Dare."

...

...

Everyone except Mikan and Natsume smirked and looked at Hotaru. "I dare you to be Mikan's boyfriend for one month." The sentence that they've all been waiting for.

* * *

A/N: Prologue ended! YEAH BABY YEAH!...well, what can I say? I'm one lazy author.

Anyway...the story goes like this, the gang plays Truth or Dare with a bottle made by Hotaru-sama. It's designed to point only at Mikan or Natsume. And as expected, it pointed at Natsume. They planned this all along so they could tell Mikan," I dare you to be Natsume's girlfriend for one month." or "I dare you to be Mikan's boyfriend for one month." And if they back out, they have to spend two whole days in Koko's closet- and trust me, you wouldn't even want to go near it. And do, Natsume had no choice to accept the dare. ever since then, things started to change...oh yeah! they're all 14 BTW.

Oh ye! I'd like to thank one of my best friends, NatsumeMikan383 for helping me with this one! I love you!

Oh and yeah…I forgot. Charisse Talle, I "lovingly" "thank" you for "helping" me- even if you didn't- with the story, too…Actually, you just requested to be thanked

AND…I don't OWN Gakuen Alice..Nu uh!

Toodles!

AND...to all those who've read this story of mine before, I'm so sorry! I forgot I haven't edited it yet! Sorry!...don't worry..I won't do it again!


	2. Rules and Regulations

Chapter 1: CRITERIA

Chapter 1: RULES AND REGULATIONS

'_I dare you to be Mikan's boyfriend.'_

Those words kept on repeating in Natsume's mind. That's how he's currently waiting outside Mikan's door 30 minutes before class. _'Why am I even doing this?'_ he thought to himself. _'Idiot. Because you like her!' _a voice in his head spoke. _'What? Who are you?!' _he thought. But the voice was gone, "Weird," he said.

KRIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!! He smirked as he heard an alarm on the other side of the door and a loud THUD! He waited for one more thing… "KYAAAAAAAAA! I'M ALMOST LATE! He heard Mikan scream at the top of her lungs. _'Finally! She's awake!'_

"I'm almost late! Late, late, late!!!!!!!" Mikan kept on shouting. She quickly did her morning routines and ran out. But, when she opened the door, she was shocked to find the notorious Natsume Hyuuga waiting there.

"Let's go, Polka," he said before walking off, leaving Mikan behind.

"Huh? Matte (wait), Natsume!!" she shouted while running, trying to catch up with Natsume. "Natsumeeeeeee!" she finally caught up with him. "Ne, Natsume, why were you waiting for me?" she asked him.

Natsume stayed silent. _'The idiot forgot about last night'_. Mikan kept on asking the same question before-"Oh no! We're late!" Mikan dragged Natsume from the dorm-------to their homeroom. Natsume was about to point out that they were 25 minutes early ,but decided against it since ---- he enjoyed being dragged around by Mikan (Natsume: Hey! I do not!)

"Whew, we made it in time," Mikan said while panting. "Chotto," she pressed her ears on the door and heard noise….wait…._'I thought classes already started!' _she thought.

"Baka. Were 20 minutes early," Natsume FINALLY pointed out. "NANIIII?!" she screamed "THEN I WAS RUNNING FOR NOTHING?!" she screamed…again.

"Ehem."

Mikan switched her attention to the door which was already open. And she could see her classmates' heads poke out, smiling widely…except Sumire Shouda's…

Sumire Shouda, with permed seaweed-green hair marched up to her…apparently angry about something.

"Sakura! How dare you steal my Natsume-sama from me?!" she yelled, pointing her index finger at her.

"WHAT?! FYI, Permy…I did not steal YOUR Natsume. Why would I?!" Mikan replied, also screaming.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?! YOU'RE BREAKING THE WINDOWS!" their classmates shouted, though not louder than the two.

"Anyway, congratulations, Mikan-san!" their classmates continued.

"Huh? Why would you congratulate me?"

"Of course! For being Natsume/Hyuuga-kun/san/sama's girlfriend!"

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN WAS I THAT PERVERT'S GIRLFRIEND!"

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"Whoa! Eight hits today! And we got a new record!" one of their classmates said.

"First of all, _**BAKA **_(Classmate: That's nine!)_**.**_Second of all, you became his girlfriend last night. And third, shut up. You're making my ears bleed," Hotaru said out of the blues and return to her seat as Narumi came to view.

"BAKA! Why didn't you tell me this morning? And what the hell happened? Why did I suddenly became 'THE GREAT NATSUME HYUUGA'S GIRL'?!" Mikan screamed just as the bell the rang, signaling lunch break.

_**BAKA!**_

"Mikan, a total idiot," Anna and Nonoko said at the same time as they sat down. Them, Mikan, Hotaru, Koko and Yuu are sharing a table while Natsume and Ruka went to the usual place.

"Don't you remember anything about our Truth or Dare game last night?" Koko asked as he ate his burger.

"What game? All I remember is that…" she paused and her eyes widened. FINALLY SHE REMEMBERED! "Oh!"

_**BAKA**_

"And it took her…4 hours, 45 minutes and 7 seconds to remember. Mikan, a total baka," Hotaru declared, looking at her watch.

"Anyway, Mikan-san. Imai-san wanted me to give this to you this morning. But I didn't get the chance since you were busy with something," Yuu handed her a neatly folded paper just as Natsume and Ruka joined them.

"What's this?" Natsume asked when Mikan passed it to him.

"Obviously it's a folded white paper. I thought you were smart," Hotaru stated "Hotaruly"

Natsume glared at her. She glared back.

"Ano, Natsume, I think you're supposed to read what's inside," said Ruka.

"Hn." Natsume replied as he opened the paper:

**RULES AND REGULATIONS:**

**You can hug, kiss, hold hands BUT nothing X-rated.**

**You have to walk her to her dorm room everyday.**

**You have to eat lunch and dinner together.**

**You have to do as we say.**

**PS. More rules will be made.**

**PSS. Your first date will be today.**

Natsume looked up and smirked. "What does it say, Natsume?" Mikan asked across from him.

Natsume stood up instead of replying and said, "Meet me at the bus stop after class."

And then he walked off….


End file.
